1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to file loading, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for loading configuration files from a remote server to the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A configuration file is often loaded from a remote server to a client computer to boot the client computer. However, if the remote server is in communication with a plurality of client computers, with varying hardware configurations, loading a specific configuration file to a designated client computer according to the requisite hardware configuration can present a challenge.